Challenging
by Tigerz101
Summary: Natsu Dragneel; CEO of Fairy Tail and a notorious player. Erza Scarlet; CEO and is in search for a new assistant since Natsu is always 'being to friendly' with them and causes them to quit. Levy decides to help out Lucy and lands her a job at Fairy Tail! After setting eyes on her, Natsu declares her as his new toy. Unfortunately for him, Lucy will have none of it... *NaLu*
1. Chapter 1

**Challenging Prolouge**

.

.

.

The elderly woman pushed a greyed hair behind her ear, her sea-blue eyes scanning the piece of paper on the clipboard. She walked mindlessly down the hallway, passing by windows and windows of children's room mockeries. The walls were painted a bright yellow or pink, bookshelves lined the walls and toy chests were opened with their contents strewn across the puzzle floor. Some of the contents were in petite hands, being played with by mere children. She paid no mind to them though, they were assigned to other adult volunteers, hers was in room 314.  
The woman passed door after door, reading the name plates that numbered each room. 312, 313, 314. Here.  
She cracked open the door, peeking her small head in to scour the room. Her blue eyes fell upon the small child, reading a book quietly at a provided table. Her pale legs swayed back and forth below the large chair and a serene smile was held on her face as she read the books contents.

The elderly woman entered the room, gently closing the door to catch the child's attention. She smiled sweetly, striding over her way and saw the child return the gesture. On this side, the window was now nothing but a mirror, refusing to let the holder see outside of her room. The woman walked over to the young girl and leaned on her knees, reaching her level.

"Hello there." She smiled kindly at the youngin.

"Hi!" The young girl beamed, smiling brightly at her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked curiously, tilting her head in a confused way.

The woman smiled and pulled up a seat next to her, gently laying the clipboard on the table full of opened books.

"My name is Spetto, its nice to meet you." She introduced.

"Its nice to meet you too Ms. Spetto. I'm Lucy." The blonde introduced politely, laying her hands in her lap.

Spetto did the same, wrinkles forming at the corner of her eyes as she grinned. She had never really met a girl with such formal vocabulary, it was rare. She seemed like a sweet girl, sure looked like she liked to read. She felt a pang of pity for the child, it just made her want to hug her already.

"What are you reading there?" She asked kindly, tilting her head to see what she was reading.

Lucy pushed the book in between them, helping the elder with a better view of the children's book.

"Oh, its a fairy tale. Snow White." She answered, pointing her tiny finger at one of the seven dwarves drawn in the book.

"So you like to read alot?" Spetto asked, nodding at her as she looked to her for an answer.

"Yeah! I love books! I wanna write one when I get older!" Lucy beamed at her, smiling widely as she planted her hands down on the book pages.

Spetto smiled at her eagerness towards the subject, only 5 yet she knows what she wants to be when she grows up. She continued to listen to the child, hearing her explain how she would write her first book and what it would be about and how famous she would get for her book, it amazed her. She sure had a lot of potiental and plans done for such a young age.

Lucy sighed in a huff as she finished her speech about her future goals. Her mouth was foamy, yet dry and she was out of breath. Who knew talking could wear you out so much. Her brown eyes gazed back down to the book, looking at the picture of the Snow White and her prince. She pursed her lips and arched her eyebrows as she had remembered something.

"Ms. Spetto?" She began, gazing up to her.

"Yes sweety?" Spetto acknowledged, putting a motherly hand on her back as a signal to continue.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Lucy asked, staring into her eyes wonderously.

Spetto seemed to freeze at her question, feeling her hands get clammy and a lump form in her throat. She swallowed harshly and gave another smile at the girl, yet didn't receive the gesture.

"They...went away. For awhile." She decided to answer, hoping the girl would just take it and move on.

Lucy nodded shortly and looked back down to her book, right before she looked back up again.  
"When will they come back?" She asked, toying with the hem of her skirt.

Spetto shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She knew this girl was too smart than to just accept an answer like that, she still hoped so anyways. How could she just tell the sweet girl her parents abandoned her? Left her for dead on the street? She was an intelligent girl, but that could well be the problem. She could easily see that her parents were most likely never coming back."I don't know, hon. But don't worry, I'll make sure someone takes care of you, okay?" Spetto smiled sorrowfully at her, on the verge of tears.

Lucy gave a sweet smile in return, trust filling in her heart for the elderly woman. She gave a quick nod of her head and turned back to her table, preparing to open up another book.

Despite Spetto's declaration for the young girl, it was safe to say, that no one ever did.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, its not what you expected, but its just a prologue, the next chapter will start everything, I promise. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow! Its free ;)**


	2. A New Job?

Challenging

Chapter 1

.

.

Lucy Heartfillia sneaked a peak at the brunette and bluenette, expertly studying their expressions. She could tell that the brunette had something up her sleeve. She had that slightly confident look, but most of it masked by the poker face she tried to keep on. Her fingers played with the glass beer bottle, twirling it on its side and making it circle around and around.

The bluenette on the other hand looked nervous. Her small lips were pursed to the side and one hand was tapping the green and fuzzy table in a repetitive rhythm. Her eyebrows arched as she studied her hand, but soon returned to a faulty poker face.  
Soon enough the two girls were staring at Lucy, waiting. They arched their eyebrows and bit their bottom lips in anxiousness of what she was about to do next. Silence filled the air and Lucy was having a hard time resisting smiling widely.

"Two." Lucy said and slid two cards onto the table, next to the brunette.

The brunette nodded and exchanged her cards on the green poker table in their apartment. She took another swig on her beer and gently placed it next to the stack of cards.

"Okay. Levy, whatcha got?" The brunette asked and laid her hand face down on the table.

Levy pouted a bit and showed her hand, laying it flat on the table.

"Pair of kings?" She said nervously, as if asking if it was any good.

"Nice Levy, what do you have Cana?" Lucy asked her best friend and put her 7 cards into a pile on her hand.

Cana smiled widely and dropped her cards down on the table, thinking she had already won.

"Read it and weep! Pair of Jacks and a pair of Queens!" She yelled and rose her hands in the air to start cheering, spilling the beer she had in one hand.

Lucy smiled innocently and decided not to interrupt her pointless celebration. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Wait Cana, you forgot Lu-chan!" Levy reminded her.

"Oh, right. Whatcha got Lucy?" Cana asked as she threw her empty beer bottle in the pile of others on the floor.

"Well, let's see here." Lucy smiled and showed them her cards.

Cana's mouth dropped in disappointment as Levy started to giggle. Cana's hand brushed along the seven cards, all going from a queen to six in order.

"I believe that's a straight?" Lucy giggled and slid the coins and dollar bills towards her.

"I hate you! How do you always win?" Cana huffed and leaned back in her seat.

"Guess I'm just a natural." Lucy shrugged with a smirk and counted her winnings.

* * *

"Well guys I'm off. I have work tomorrow at the office so I should get some sleep." Levy yawned and opened her friends door.

"Okay, hey you guys wanna go to the cafe tomorrow? My treat?" Lucy offered, holding up her winnings she won as she pushed in her chair to the poker table.

"Sure, I'll skip out early tomorrow." Cana said and threw away the giant stack of beer bottles the three girls downed.

"I mean on a break, Cana. You shouldn't skip out on work." Lucy told her and gathered all the cards together.

Cana looked through the kitchen window and stuck her tongue out at her, making Lucy do the same back.

"Sounds cool guys, how about 12:30?" Levy asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Alright." Lucy nodded and dropped the stack of cards on the table.

Levy yawned and stretched her arms as she backed out of their apartment.

"Alright guys, night." She waved from her shoulder and opened the door across the hallway.

"See ya!" Cana yelled and heard her door close, along with theirs.

Lucy leaned against the back of the couch and groaned loudly in frustration, catching Cana's attention as she exited the kitchen into the living room.

"Canaaa, why hasn't that publishing company called me back yet?" Lucy whined and stuck out her bottom lip as she pouted.

"Relax Lucy, they will. You graduated as like top writer or something with Levy didn't you? I'm sure they'll want to keep you as an author for them." Cana reassured her and took a swig of a beer bottle she picked up from the table.

"But wouldn't they of called by now?" Lucy asked her, still pouting childishly and crossed her arms.

"Didn't they say they would've called in a month or two? I'm sure their busy, just be patient." Cana shrugged and sipped her bottle again.

Lucy groaned loudly as a reply and stomped her foot.

"I still need a job though for rent meantime. Is your place hiring?" She asked her in a hopeful tone.

"Nah, last position was taken yesterday. Sorry kid. Maybe Levy's place has a position for ya." Cana suggested with a shrug and strolled closer to her.

"The Fairy Tail Corps? It'd be cool to work there." Lucy said, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"If you do make sure you look hot. I heard a lot of guys that work there are cute, not to mention their boss is an extreme hottie." Cana slurred a bit, finally feeling the effects of the 50 beers she just downed.

"Erza Scarlet?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, the other one! Dragneel, I think." Cana told her, giving her a slight glare.

"Sure, of course you meant him!" Lucy teased with a fit of giggles.

Cana growled at her and shoved her shoulder harshly as revenge. Lucy shrieked as she fell backwards onto the couch and slumped on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch.

"Bitch."

* * *

.

"Where is that midget?" Cana groaned in an annoyed tone as she and Lucy sat at a small cafe table.

"She's on her way, calm down." Lucy hushed her and sipped on her coffee cup as she read a book.

Cana sighed impatiently and pulled out a metal flask from her purse. She flicked open the top and poured in the alcohol into her steaming cup of coffee.

Lucy glanced to Cana from her book and raised an eyebrow at her. She closed her book and watched as she poured continuously till the flask was completely upside down.

"Okay, ew and didn't you just fill up that?" Lucy asked her and leaned on the table.

"It's a small flask." Cana argued with a shrug and sipped on her mug.

_DING_

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked to see who walked through the door, hoping it was Levy. She smiled when it was, seeing her in her formal clothing from work which was made up of a below the knee pencil skirt and a simple blouse.

"Hey Lu-chan, hey Cana." Levy greeted the girls and hung her purse on the edge of her chair.

"It's about time, where have you been?" Cana asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Levy's cheeks went a bit pink as she sat down in her chair and fiddled with her fingers.

"Just got caught up talking to a friend." She shrugged, showing them its unimportance.

"Was it that Gajeel guy again?" Lucy asked as she resisted gaping at her.

"No!" Levy denied as her cheeks got pinker.

"It so was." Cana deadpanned and sipped her mug.

"Okay, okay. Maybe it was him." Levy admitted and scooted up her seat.

"I honestly would've never thought you went for _that_ type." Lucy giggled and covered her mouth slightly.

"I know, who knew little Levy went for the bad boys?" Cana teased and hit her arm lightly.

"He's not a..bad boy..he's really nice actually." Levy said quietly in embarrassment.

"Yeah cause all those piercings and black clothing just _screams_ Mr. Nice Guy." Lucy laughed and sat back in her seat.

"Shut up." Levy growled and crossed her tiny arms.

Cana chuckled at the flustered bluenette and shook her head at her denial.

"Oh Levy! I meant to ask you!" Lucy said suddenly, catching her attention as she sat up in her chair.

"What?" Levy asked her to continue.

"Are there any positions opening at Fairy Tail? I really need a job until that company calls me back." Lucy asked her with hopeful eyes as she held her hand in anxiousness.

"Hmm, I think one just opened recently. Yeah, Erza's assistant just quit for some weird reason and now she's looking for a new one." Levy told her, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

Lucy gasped dramatically and squealed in excitement.

"Can you get me a job there?! Please Levy, I will be your best friend till we die." Lucy pleaded her and tightened her grip on her hand.

"We're already best friends, and of course. Come by tomorrow at 7 am and I'll see what I can do." Levy smiled at her assuring.

"Oh my gosh Levy, you are the best." Lucy sighed in relief and hugged her friend.

"No problem Lu-chan, but if you do become her assistant that means you'll be on the top level without me." Levy said as she pulled away and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"We can still grab lunch together, though! I just really hope she will hire me." Lucy sighed in nervousness.

"Just kiss her ass and you're golden." Cana told her and raised up her flask in the air.

Lucy giggled and leaned back in her seat, fiddling with her hot mug of coffee.

"And we still need to find a hot outfit for you to wear." Cana reminded her and kicked her feet up on the table.

"I'm not going to be a sleazy assistant, Cana. Levy where do you get your clothes?" Lucy asked, turning to her for an answer.

"Wel-" Levy started but was cut off by Cana.

"No, no, no. You're not wearing that." Cana told her seriously and dropped her feet to the floor and leaned closer.

"Hey-"

"Come on, let's head to that shop of 54th. They have some cute stuff." Cana said, cutting off Levy's angry remark.

"Don't you guys have work?" Lucy asked them, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"CRAP!" Levy yelled and bolted out the doors with her purse flying behind her.

Lucy giggled and brushed her hair out of her face from Levy's strong winds of her running.

"I hate this job anyways, let's go." Cana said in annoyance and stood up, stuffing her flask in her purse.

"You're pathetic Cana." Lucy tsked and stood up as well, grabbing her own purse.

"So I've heard."

* * *

**Alright you guys, im probably gonna get soooo much hate on this right now, but im just warning you. This miiiiight end up being an unfinished story, kinda like the crap Free Star is in now. So, if you don't wanna get rage mode on unfinished stories, I cant promise you that it wont happen here. I actually have a bunch of unfinished ones where ive only written a few chapters then quit, its a critical problem I have; I think of a great idea, then I write five chapters and all the sudden another great idea pops up and I write it down so I don't forget, then I start workin on that and I forget about the first one...its an endless cycle really.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. :***


	3. Welcome To Fairy Tail

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lucy groaned at the annoying alarm and turned away from it, hoping it would stop. She covered her ears with the fluffy pink pillow and accidentally kicked off some plush toys from her bed.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lucy whimpered in frustration and finally opened an eye, followed by the other and turned on her back. She growled at her clock and hit the button hard, making it finally shut up and quit giving her a headache. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her messy blonde hair, looking out the window in confusion.

'Why am I awake?' She wondered and kicked her sheets off.

Lucy swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed away any remaining sleepiness from her eye. She yawned and saw her new outfit that Cana had forced her to buy hanging on the door of her closet and remembered she had to go with Levy today.  
Immediately cheering up at the thought of a job, Lucy got ready in her usual morning routine, which consists of a shower and brushing of her teeth and hair.

Lucy put on Cana's perfect outfit, sliding into the short pencil skirt that went just above her knees and a white button up blouse with ruffles along the coller down to her mid bust, which was tucked in tightly to the black skirt.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and saw Cana eating her morning cereal and vodka.

"Hey." Lucy greeted as she opened up the fridge.

"Ooo, you look nice." Cana giggled deviously.

"Whatever." Lucy sighed and pulled out the gallon size of orange juice.

Cana shoved the forkful of eggs into her mouth and stood up quickly.

"Mmm, wait." She spoke with her mouth full and walked up to Lucy, who was reaching for a glass.

"What?" Lucy questioned her and turned towards her with a glass in one hand and the jug in the other.

Cana wiped off her hands and unbuttoned two of her buttons, making her boobs really stand out and pulled her shirt down which just revealed them more.

"Cana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy snapped at her and set down the items in her hands.

"Making you look better." She replied simply and continued to adjust her shirt to her liking.

Lucy smacked her hand away and gave her a scolding look.

"Why do you want my boobs all out like this? Sheesh." She huffed and began to rebutton her shirt.

Cana now smacked her hand away and undid the button she fixed and readjusted her shirt again.

"Because, I want you to meet a guy there and you need to look good." She told her.

Lucy sighed and decided not to fight her off anymore and stood there impatiently, feeling her fingers do her 'magic'.

"Why do you want me to meet someone so bad here?" Lucy asked her, arching an eyebrow at her curiously.

Cana finished up her shirt and smiled widely as she looked her in the eyes.

"Because, all the guys that work there have a lot of money and if you fall in love with someone there you will marry them and inherit their money in which you can give some of that to me, your best friend." She rambled and finished with a thumb to her chest.

Lucy gaped at her with an 'I can't believe you' smile and let out a laugh.

"You are such a skank!" She laughed and stared at her with the same look.

"Shut up, its full proof." Cana snapped and flattened down her coller.

_BANG BANG_

"Lu-Chan! Ready to go?" Levy asked as she knocked on her door.

Lucy groaned and glanced to her orange juice and poured.

"See, now I didn't have my oj." She puffed out her cheeks at Cana and gave a light glare.

"Whatever, now go. You better get that job or else we're both screwed." Cana said and pushed her out of the kitchen, making her heels click loudly on the tile.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend and grabbed her jacket.

"Coming Levy!"

* * *

"Okay, on the top floor is where the Fairy Tail bosses, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel work, along with a few others. My office is two floors down if you need me." Levy informed her as they stood in the elevator.

"What's she like?" Lucy asked her and heard the elevator ding and stop moving.

"You'll see." Levy smirked and walked out of elevator.

Lucy walked out of the elevator into a large room full of office sectionals and a few doors along the right wall. People were busy typing away on their computers and papers were printing from every cubical of people. She followed Levy to one of the doors along the right wall, feeling her cheeks grow hot of embarrassment. People left and right she passed were checking her out, guys looking up and down for a full body glance and girls raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

'Damn you Cana.' She thought bitterly and squeezed her eyes shut.

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed Levy stopped at an office door and turned back to her.

"Ready?" Levy asked, blinking at her innocently.

Lucy felt her stomach knot up in nervousness and shakily nodded her head.

"Don't be nervous." Levy smiled and knocked on the glass window part of the door.

Lucy exhaled the breath she found herself holding and plastered on a smile.

"Come in." They heard Erza's voice from inside.

Levy opened up the door a bit and peeked her head in with a bright smile.

"Hello!" She said and opened the door up wider.

Levy walked in the spacious office with Lucy right on her tail. Lucy looked around the big office in awe. Gigantic windows covered the entire back wall and fencing trophies and scholarship awards covered the last three. In the middle of the room was a hardwood desk covered in papers and a Mac off to the side of it.

"Hi Levy, nice to see you." Erza smiled and stood up from her chair from behind her desk.

Lucy was a bit surprised at how the great Titania of Fairy Tail looked. She had beautiful long red hair that reached her waist and big dark eyes that were pretty to look at. She had a serious, yet soft expression on, but she seemed like a nice person. Definitely not what she expected. She more expected an old hag with only eyes for money and was rude, but Erza was actually quite young. Maybe a year older than herself? Two?

"Good to see you too, Erza." Levy smiled and hooked her arm with Lucy's.

'Did she just call her by her first name? I wonder if they know each other..' Lucy thought in curiosity.

"Who's this?" Erza asked as she walked from behind her desk and towards the two girls.

"Ah, this is my friend Lucy. She wanted to fill that assistant position that you needed." Levy said and put a hand on Lucy's bicep.

"Really?" Erza raised her eyebrows briefly.

"Yeah, she just needs a job until her publishing company calls her back with either good or bad news." Levy informed her.

"Yeah..I don't know much about the company but I will try to learn as much as I can to help." Lucy said as she grinned sheepishly.

Erza laughed a bit and crossed her strong arms.

"That's alright, Levy didn't know anything when I hired her, she's lucky I'm so understanding." She smiled at her.

Levy playfully hit Erza's arm and pouted childishly, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Erza! You're so mean!" She whined.

Lucy was surprised Levy actually hit her boss, of course not seriously but either way that's a risky move.

"I'm sorry, but do you guys know each other?" She couldn't help but ask the two laughing girls.

"Me and Levy are childhood friends, we go back a while. I gave her a job here some time ago." Erza answered and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"You actually think I could get a job here based off my lack of knowledge of the business world?" Levy joked and stared at her amusingly.

Lucy opened her mouth to say a logical comeback, but shut it as she realized Levy was right and turned back towards Erza pursing her lips in indifference.

"Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Erza Scarlet, Titania of the Fairy Tail Corporations." Erza introduced and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy introduced herself and shook Erza's hand.

"So Erza? Can Lucy take this job?" Levy asked with hopeful eyes.

Lucy watched Erza change her nice expression into a deep thought one and stare at her with a hand cupping her chin. She felt her stomach knot up in nervousness and anticipation of her answer and fiddled the edges of her skirt in her fingers.

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..' She prayed and felt the soft fabric of her skirt all over her fingertips.

"You seem like a nice girl. I'll try it." Erza smiled at her, watching her face light up like a light bulb.

"Really!?" Lucy squealed and clasped her hands together in excitement.

"This is great Lu-chan! We can work together!" Levy squealed along with her and held her hands as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Levy!" Lucy sighed in relief and hugged her.

Lucy pulled away and remembered her new boss was still in the room. She turned to her and smiled shyly.

"Thank you so much too. My roommate would murder me if I didn't get this." Lucy laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem Lucy, any friend of Levy's is a friend of mine." Erza said and smiled kindly at her.

"Okay, well I should head back downstairs. I'll leave you to Erza now." Levy sang and backed away towards the doors.

"Bye Levy." Erza and Lucy said and watched as the door closed behind her.

"Well Lucy." Erza sighed, catching her attention. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Yup, now that I read what my writing was like from awhile back im like...ewullllll...am I going to think this about my recent stories later on too? Dang...but whatever. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Send a review for me!**


	4. The Appearance

Natsu Dragneel sighed in boredom and kicked up his feet onto his desk. He lazily rested his arms behind his head and leaned back in his office chair, swaying it back and forth. He glanced to his assistant, Grey Fullbuster and saw he was doing something on his iPad as he sat in a chair in front of his desk with his feet on the desk too.

"I'm so bored." Natsu complained and stared at the ceiling.

Grey sighed and shut off the iPad, tossing it into the neighboring chair and nodded.

"Me too. Wanna see what Erza's up too?" He suggested.

"I have a feeling she would just yell at us again." Natsu said, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah..kitchen?" Grey said, perking up at the word and letting his feet fall to the floor.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed and shot up from his seat.

The two walked out of Natsu's office and saw the place the same as usual. People typing away on their computers and a few stray ones up and walking around to do other stuff.

"Anything in the kitchen?" Natsu asked his best friend/assistant as they strolled down the narrow hallway.

"I dunno." Grey shrugged his arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Natsu sighed and glanced around the office, looking for something interesting to do or take notice in. His eyes passed by a blonde head of hair walking down an row that would intersect his path. His eyes darted back to the blonde and put a hand on Grey's chest, stopping him from walking into her pathway.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. She was _gorgeous_! He peeked over a sectional, letting his eyes soak in her perfect figure. She had silky blonde hair that draped gracefully over her shoulders and side bangs to slightly cover her right eye. Her eyes were big and brown, like a light brown though, not so dark you can mistake it for black but a very pretty, powdery brown.

Natsu's eyes traced down to her lips. They were plump and a light pink, probably because of a simple chapstick she used but wow, were they tempting. His eyes continued to drop and found himself staring at her _giant_ bust which was covered by a tight blouse with the first two buttons undone, really making them..pop.

Down a little further, he found himself at her tiny waistline and he could preetty much already picture his arm around it. She had on a tight black skirt that hugged her glorious waist, along with her wide hips that literally made his jaw drop a bit. Her curves were _amazing_, honestly the best he had ever seen.  
Her skirt ended a little above her knees, showing off her smooth and soft-looking skin on her great legs. Finally, he came from her great legs to where they ended at her low heels on her cute feet.

Grey raised an eyebrow at his friend at why he stopped him from walking. He knew it must be something good considering they were on their way to the kitchen. He looked to see him staring at something in utter awe and his jaw drop in shock.

Grey followed his eye trail and felt _his_ own eyebrows raise at the sight before him.

Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off the girl, she was..perfect.

"I think that's Erza's new assistant." Grey told the stunned man as they peeked over the sectional.

"Holy shit, she's.." Natsu couldn't even find words to describe her.

Grey glanced to his boss and saw him grow a devious smile with an idea.

"Please don't tell me." He sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair.

Natsu finally tore his eyes away from her and smirked as he looked to Grey.

"She's mine." He declared determinedly.

"Dude, you just got Erza's last two assistants to quit because they hated you so much. She's going to kill not you, but BOTH of us if you do it again." Grey snapped at him.

"Then she won't find out. Whoever that chick is, I want her. I need a new toy, Grey." Natsu said, pouting childishly.

Grey groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes, already seeing his ass being handed to him by that red headed demon.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants for once?" He asked in an irritated tone and glanced to him.

"NOT when it comes to her." Natsu laughed and began walking to the kitchen again.

Grey sighed and followed his idiot self of a boss to the kitchen, stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

"Don't worry Ice Face, this will be easy."

* * *

After Natsu's declaration of obtaining his new 'toy', he set out to do just that. He already had a habit of playing with Erza's past assistants and making them sad enough to quit their job. Hey, it wasn't his fault, all toys get boring after a while, who's he to blame?

Natsu strolled down the row of sectionals, looking at people he hadn't even acknowledged before, yet have worked here for years type away on their keyboards. He usually just camps out in his office with Grey, trying to avoid talking to others and doing work, but most of all have a run in with Erza.  
But now since he has a task to accomplish, he needs to spend more time outside the office to find his shiny new toy.

* * *

**Alright guys sorry for wait, but ive come to a conclusion! Ive decided that all the stories that I would LIKE to post, but haven't finished yet and probably wont finish (like this im so sorry) Ill post up in an 'Unfinished Stories' -story- thingy. I think that'll save people from getting their hopes up ya know? Why kick em when their already down so...yeah.**

**I wuv wuu...**

**Have a crazy day, bye!**

**P.S. Check out my newest story, I promise my writing is soo much better XD**


	5. The Meeting

"Lucy, I need you to make some copies for me. There's a copy room just down the hallway where you can work it." Erza told her new assistant and held out a manila folder full of papers.

Lucy stepped forward and took the folder with a smile.

"Okay, how many copies of each?" She asked and tucked the folder under her arm and hooked her fingers together properly.

"About three, that should be enough. Thank you." Erza smiled at her and looked back down to her paper.

"Right up, Miss Scarlet." Lucy told her and left to do so.

Lucy roamed a bit around the office and finally found the copy room Erza was talking about. She walked into the archway of the tiny room and looked around to the shelves jammed with multi-colored papers and ink cartridges scattered all over the place. She bit back the urge to clean up a bit and told herself to focus on Erza's needs.

Lucy cracked open the folder and took out one of the many pages and held it nervously. She studied the copier and lifted up the scanner, sliding in the slim page onto the glass gently. She shut the lid closed and pressed SCAN then COPY. She heard the machine work its magic and leaned against the narrow ledge of a workspace.

.

.

.

.

Lucy patted her legs in a rhythmic pattern as she waited for her last copy to finish scanning. She saw the blue light reach from one end to the other and blink twice, signaling its done. She leaned forward and pressed the COPY button and leaned back, but heard an annoying beep come from it.  
Lucy sighed and stood up straight, arching her eyebrows in confusion. She walked towards the machine and saw words blinking repeatedly in red letters.

'OUT OF PAPER'

'Paper, paper. Where is that?' She thought and looked around in the mess of a room.

Lucy looked at the top shelves that reached the roof and of course saw the stack of printer paper up there.

'Who's the idiot that put it all the way up there?' She sighed in her thoughts and put her hands on the counter below the shelves.

Lucy stretched her arm as high as she could and just as she thought. Her fingertips only managed to brush the stack of papers and she was already on her toes.

Lucy wheezed a tiny bit and stood on one foot, already propped on her toes as her other leg was bent in the air. She bit part of her pink lip and kept trying to reach the damned papers. She would get these no matter how stressful the process would be. She was still fairly new at Fairy Tail and she didn't want to disappoint Erza with such a simple task.

"Come on.." Lucy sighed and felt her arm grow weary from straining it so much as she stared straight at her target.

Lucy's eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw a nicely tanned hand enter her view and grab the stack of papers easily. She watched as the hand lowered the stack of papers and let her fall back to her feet, putting her ankles next to each other.

"Need some help?" Natsu asked in a sweet, yet enticing voice and held out the paper for her to take.

Lucy looked to the man and felt butterflies swarm in her stomach from the sight. She couldn't help but gaze into his eyes, he was well..hot.

He had nicely tanned skin, same as his hand and looked very smooth. He had very nice eyes as well, a nice onyx color that you could seriously get lost into with just a simple glance. They were very mesmerizing and had a friendly feel to them.

He also seemed to have a nice body as well. Although it was mostly covered with a plain black suit Lucy could definitely see his broad shoulders and large biceps underneath the thin fabric.

She couldn't help but think he had the most unusual case of hair color though. It was _pink_. She could still say he was hot, it actually kind of suited him well with that glowing skin of his. In a way it makes him looks sort of childish and goofy but yeah, it suited him well.

"Yeah, thanks. Couldn't quite reach it." Lucy laughed a bit and took the papers from him.

Natsu could definitely tell, considering he was entranced by how damn _well_ her body looked when she stretched it out like that and stared at her for a good minute before snapping out of his trance.

"No problem. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself proudly and held out a hand for her with a welcoming smile.

'So this is the great Salamander of Fairy Tail, huh?' She thought and smiled back at him.

Lucy switched the paper in her hands and shook his hand lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragneel. I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She introduced and stared into his mesmerizing eyes briefly.

"Call me Natsu." Natsu told her and let go, still giving her a warm smile.

"But that wouldn't be very respectful of me, now would it?" Lucy said to him and turned around to reload the paper tray.

Lucy opened up the plastic tray, still seeing the red blinking words flash and traded the paper in her hands. Natsu swiftly moved from behind her and stood next to the copier, entering Lucy's view.

"I insist." Natsu said and stared into her brown eyes.

Lucy smiled a bit and slammed the now full tray shut.

"Alright, whatever you want." She giggled.

"Whatever I want?" Natsu echoed with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged her shoulders as she pressed the COPY button.

"Sure, I guess in a way your my boss too, so whatever you need help with, if your assistant is busy. And I'm not busy myself, of course." She replied with a smile and continued to press buttons, letting the copier finally finish now.

"Well then.." Natsu started and slid his body in front of the copier, almost touching hers.

"How about I take you out for lunch? My treat." He offered with a smirk.

Lucy smirked back and crossed her arms over her chest, taking a step back. Much to her dismay, she knows what he's _really_ up too. She has always been hit on by idiots like him and no matter how good-looking he might be, she wasn't falling for it.

"Sorry, not interested." She answered and tilted her head in amusement of his reaction.

Natsu was a bit taken aback by her answer. Usually the girls he asked out would squeal and say yes a million times, annoying the crap out of him, but for her to _reject_ him? That's a first.

"Oh come on, just a friendly lunch to get to know each other." Natsu offered again and took a step closer to her.

He glanced down to her outfit and seriously had to use all his strength to _not_ wrap his arms around that tiny waist of hers, not to even mention kissing those big pink lips of hers too.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls that would _love_ it if you were to take them out, why not try them, hm?" Lucy said, smiling innocently at him and swerved around his buff body.

She picked up the last of Erza's copies and placed them all neatly in her folder as Natsu stood there in slight shock.

Lucy walked towards the door with her stack of copies and looked back to him from over her shoulder. She gave a victorious smile and stared into his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Dragneel." She said in a playful tone, and left with a giggle.

Natsu was left there in the copy room and shoved his hands in his pockets, chuckling lightly. He shook his head in amusement of the beauty and glanced to the floor.

"You want to play hard? We'll fix that right up."

* * *

**Okay, I know I know, im sorry. I figured I should post all I got of this, then transfer it into one story. Wow theres going to be a lot of spamming that night.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I dearly appreciate it! Check out my other story that's in action called 'Promises Never Kept'. Its a good one... :}**


End file.
